Patch Notes
v.0.8.10.11 '------ FEATURES ------' - Player Housing is now implemented. You are now able to build your very own house! (Please note that we are currently testing only the basic system for Player Housing. There are roughly 1000 house spots unevenly spread across the continent and the placements of these spots are in no way final. The purpose for now is to test the basic construction of houses as well as how the servers cope with the housing system). - Mounts are now implemented. Tame it, ride it, attack people from it but don’t fall off! (For more information on how Player Housing and Mounts work in Mortal Online, please refer to the Quick Guide found here: http://www.mortalonline.com/files/be..._guide_0_6.rtf) - First draft of the lawless mining town, Gaul'kor is implemented. - There are now pickable (foraging) items in the world (although very few, currently). '------ ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------' - Ranged combat (Archery) have had its background mechanics revamped. As a player you will not see too many differences in how Archery works though. Please report any bugs you find with Archery on the tracker. - Added Mounted Combat and Riding to the skills list. - All static Mushrooms have been removed. - All reagent vendors now have a limited supply of Nitre and Calamine. - Nitre can be acquired by refining Nitre Crystals picked in the wild. - Calamine can be acquired by refining Calamine Shales picked in the wild. - Steppe Horses can now be found and tamed in the wild. - Added support for "getting out of water" sounds. - Improved the action bar system. It now supports spells, skills and items as intended. - New Pet Command, ‘Graze’. See Quick Guide for more details. - Bandaging a pet does now make the tamer regain some loyalty. - Feed command does now give a little more loyalty. - Roaming creatures now have dynamic collision. They should react to collisions with each other and players. - The entire UI has received a graphical overhaul. - Timing on footsteps is now accurate. - Footsteps volume lowered. - Tweaked volume on female breathing when tired. - Increased impact sounds on male Thurs. - Added sounds for breathing when surfacing water. - UI sounds are now separated from master volume. - Aiming with your bow will now apply a minor change of field of view (zoom). - Player character, male and female, now have a completely new skeleton. - Player physical asset (ragdoll) redone, female and male has their own physical asset instead of sharing the same. - All character armor and body parts re-imported with new skeleton. - All character animations re-imported based on new skeleton. - All animations slightly tweaked. - New mounted combat player animations implemented. - New Horse animations implemented. - New Physical Asset for Horse implemented. - Horse animation tree implemented. - Light Environment for characters has got an update. - World light increased, it's actually sunny outside now. - Character face morph has been changed. - The priests of the world have received new clothing. - You can no longer enter combat mode whilst resting. - Loot bag durations have been changed. An unopened loot bag will remain on the ground for 5 minutes and an opened loot bag will remain for 1½ minutes. '------ BUG FIXES ------' General: - Creating characters of 160 cm length is now working (again). - Ammunition now has a tool-tip. - You should no longer be able to jump while carrying too much stuff. - Fixed issues with the knockback, it now works and looks a lot better. - You should now correctly get the light-grey flag (locally allowed). - Possible fix for creating characters with the same name but different caps. - Fixed a bug were you got stunned while using a skill that wasn’t triggered. - Fixed a bug where mana wouldn’t refill properly. - Input while chatting should no longer trigger random movement on your character. - Jumping while in the air will no longer drain stamina. Creatures & AI: - When battling, all members that are part of an attack will now correctly receive battle messages. - Tamers will no longer gain skill in creature control, when the chosen target for command is invalid. - Pets are now only able to attack valid combat targets. - Any pet command will now abort any active command such as attack command. - Pets should now always change from attack stance to normal stance after a battle. - Tamers will not be grey flagged when their pets attack them. - Tamers will be grey flagged if they hit their pets. - When a Pet leaves battle, its attack target will now always be cleared. - When a tamer tames a creature that has already been tamed before, the tamer will gain no taming skill points for it. - Pets which have been lost due to lack of care will now have a low initial loyalty when being tamed the next time. - Pet will now not run quicker towards tamer, if tamer is standing still. - Abandon command is now possible regardless of distance to the pet. - It should no longer be possible to tame several pets and keep the former pets’ commands going. - Skill loss is now less imminent to loyalty loss. - Pets loyalty loss is lower while its master is offline. - Pets are now fully active while owner / tamer are offline. - Bandage and Feed command now requires the pets name in the command as was intended. - Fixes for the static collision detection of roaming creatures. - The Minotaur’s charge attack will now send you flying. Combat: - You should no longer get flagged for using bash/push on other players. - Less charge time for bows should now result in not only less range and accuracy, but less damage as well. - Unsheathing a bow while charging it should no longer result in a constantly ticking stamina drain. - Draw speeds for bows should now correctly be calculated from your strength and the bows strength requirement. - You should no longer be able swing in melee while charging a spell. - How well you fill the strength requirement of your bow should now properly affect the max range of the bow. - Your bow should now cause less damage when shooting close to its max range. - Bow hits should now show as " arrow hit you for ". - Bow weak spot hits should now display correctly in the chat log. Magic: - The next spell cast after a "Your mind grew too tired to keep its spell" should no longer auto fizzle. Skills: - Fixed a bug where resting didn’t give you mana and health correctly. - Fixed a bug where your attribute gain and skill gain increased at higher rates then intended when you reached 90+ skill. Vendors: - Fixed a bug where shift "got stuck" when splitting stacks of items. Art & Sound: - Small attenuation fix with Lumberjack/Mining-sounds. - Heavy Robe hood will no longer give you the same shadow overlay effect as a plate helmet. UI: - Fixed a bug that would close multiple windows in the UI. - Fixed a bug that would cause the mouse to not release UI windows that were being dragged. - Fixed a bug that would prevent remaining attribute points from updating in the profile window. Misc: - Fixed a spelling error in looting a loot bag. - Please refer to the Bug Tracker if you are curious about minor fixes that did not make the patch notes. v.0.7.9.10 ------ FEATURES ------ - Morin Khur, the capital city of the Khurites is now open (Please note that this is a first draft. More objects, details and optimization are to come). - The Alvarin family consisting of the Sheevra and Veela races are now playable. - There should now be more creatures wandering around in the world. - "Razorback" creatures have appeared. ------ ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------ - Some ambience in Vadda has been added. - Sidoian male has new impact sounds. - The skills and spells backgrounds have been changed. - Inventory window has received a makeover. - Loading screen symbol and layout changes. - Added a "use"-chat command that will find the closest object and then attempt use it (This includes loot and NPCs) - New hair styles have been added. - Added support for helmets that don't use "helmet effect". - Creatures do now have natural long-time health regeneration. - New skill added: creature control. - Successful creature commands now reflect on the creature control skill instead of the taming skill. - Several new creature commands including feeding and bandaging creatures are available for tamers (See the Quick Guide (http://www.mortalonline.com/files/beta/MO-Quick_guide_0_5.rtf) for details). - Tamed creatures do not perform any initial command after being tamed (For example, pets will no longer auto-follow after being tamed) - Tamers will now have to maintain a level of loyalty on tamed creatures. - Tamers now need to be within a set distance to their tamed creature to be able to give commands. - Tamers will not gain taming skill when taming creatures they've previously tamed. - A tamed creatures actions now affect its owners flag and status. - Impact sounds with wool reimported. ------ BUG FIXES ------ General: - You no longer login with full health and full mana. - You will now login as dead if you logout as dead. - You can no longer trigger skills while falling. - You should now be able to correctly move using the arrow-keys. - Fixed a bug that prevented Murder counts decreasing if you weren't flagged as a murderer. - Fixed so that the "loot"-chat command will find the closest loot rather than "any" loot. - Fixed an issue that made it impossible to call guards when someone logged into a guard zone. - Fixed a bug that made players get Murder counts even if it was a really long time since they attacked someone. - Fixed a timer for chat-commands preventing people from sending out to many commands. - Destroying items now properly updates your weight. - Equipping an item from the bank no longer causes the previously equipped item to disappear if you reequip it. - You should now see weapon durability in the tool-tip when a weapon is equipped. - Beta suicide now clears your assault list (you can no longer give Murder counts to other players by suiciding). - Holding down CTRL should no longer prevent you from moving forward or strafing left. - Multiple instances of one loot bag are no longer possible to be looted. - Looting underwater should work as intended. - Line of Sight should now work properly and be cut down to 90 degrees, it was previously 180 degrees. Creatures & AI: - The Minotaur’s ability to turn is now limited while it's charging. - Players being missed by the Minotaur’s attacks will now get messages about this. - Roaming creatures should now less often wander into obstacles. - Creatures in open areas should now wait longer in-between their movements. - Some important fixes for creatures target handling. - Numerous stability and performance fixes for the AI. - There was a bug where players could tame other logged out players tamed creatures. This is now fixed so that tamed creatures cannot be tamed even though their owner is offline. - Creature name printouts are now fixed, they should output correct names. - When abandoned, creatures will now go back to their native creature speed. - Creatures did sometimes go inactive after one battle. This should be fixed. Combat: - ALL melee weapons should now take a bit longer to swing. - Fixed broken block calculation for blocking. - Reduced a lot of shield/blocking/stamina-drain variables. - You can no longer start swings while stunned. - Left swings now hits as intended. - Line of sight checks for projectiles and magic now work as intended. - Getting hit by an arrow while in mercy mode will no longer put you out of mercy mode with full health. - Projectiles should no longer get stuck in a spin around their targets. Magic: - Fixed so that you no longer get "Your mind grew too tired to keep your spell." when dead. - You can now click spells to pre-cast and release them. Previously you were only able to pre-cast. - Healing your pet will no longer damage/kill it. - Spells should no longer start to auto fizzle after some time of casting. - Self targeted spells should now properly target yourself even with its graphical effect. - Attempting to heal a target that isCorrupted will now correctly print that the heal had no effect on its target, not on its caster. Skills: - You will no longer enter mercy-mode when resting just after getting up from mercy-mode. - There should be no more trees or mining nodes that can't be lumber jacked or mined. Vendors: - Vendor inventory should no longer be "off by one". - The interaction distance to npcs has been tweaked; you should not be able to be too far away from them now when interacting. - Casting Purify on npcs should no longer give misleading messages. Crafting: - Crafting armor with Ironwool now works as intended. - Tindremic Messing is now useable for shields as intended. - Refining a Pig Carcass should no longer give you a message that you are processing ore. - "Processing ore" message changed to "Processing material". - Tooltips fixed for Shields and Clubs. Art & Sound: - Paper doll now correctly shows your face. - Character-creation will no longer reset animations each time you change a feature. - Added even more support for different footstep sounds on materials. - Fixed a bug that made people who were in combat-mode when you login NOT play combat-animations. - You should no longer see your character attempting to unsheathe weapons if you press 'Z' while resting. - Weapon shadows should no longer be as visible through your avatar shadow as they previously were. (It might still look odd, but that is an UE3 problem we can't address). - Rocks around the world have become proper rocks and won't let you walk through them. - Combat animations should now trigger as intended. - Wisents and Pigs now have accurate footstep sounds. - All animal creatures have got accurate attenuation. - Physical materials have been changed on lots of objects in the world, making them play the proper footstep sounds. - Ambience reimported in Fabernum. - Fixed a bug that caused the hair to turn black when equipping armor. - Fixed so that the right arm of characters in character-creation is displayed correctly. - Arrow release attenuation fixed. UI: - UI-debugging is now disabled (GUI/Mouse performance increase). - Closing the spell book should no longer close other windows. - Vendor window will no longer overlap other windows. Misc: - Fixed typo in murder count message. - A lot of other minor bug fixes. v.0.5.7.8 Fixes: - Range for targeting people increased by 100%. - Range for calling guards taken down to 25%, meaning you need to be closer to the person who you want to call guards on then before. - People outside of the guard zones will no longer be treated as criminals when you call guards. - Added several fixes for magic-fx. - Added support for magic-animations that have their anim-rate scaled based on cast-time. - You will now use skills when casting magic, meaning you might fizzle if you don't have enough skill. - You will now gain skills in magic based on the difficulty of your current spell. - You can no longer pre cast spells while auto running or jumping. - Spells should now deal/heal more random amounts of damage. - Spells should no longer overwrite each other when cast on the same target at the same time. - New sound for channelling animation. - Added support for hitfx on projectile-based magic. - Added sound support for sound when hitting with spells. - Removed default trail-fx and hit-fx for spells. - Fixed a bug in line-of-sight that made all spells say "out of sight" after you targeted thin air. - Fixed a bug that made casting a new spell while having a spell pre-casted messed up. - Fixed a bug that made it possible to "paxa" a loot even when you were dead. - Fixed a bug that made it really hard to get equipment hits. - Fixed a bug that made dual-wielding power-level your character. - Fixed a bug where the names of the players were not displayed in the trade window. - You will now correctly gain skill from the weapon you hit with when dual-wielding. - Fixed a bug in armour calculations that made armours remove less damage then it should. - Fix for small clearing bug in the action bar. - Several server-stability issues fixed. - Added Attribute Gain on Skills. - Added the to lock, gain on attributes. - Added Attribute Skill Cap. - Reduced the Attribute points placeable at char creation. - Left Mouse button Bug fixed. - Separated Mining / Lumberjack animations. - New particle-fx for spurt. - Weapons will now take durability damage based on what armor you hit on. - Durability on weapons will now make the weapon do less and less damage until it's destroyed. - If you left click a vendors item you can now write with numbers how many you want, single right clicking will still add one. - Item names are now displayed on mouse over in the vendor window. - Item names are now displayed on mouse over in the trade window. - The number box for item splitting will now appear next to the clicked item. - Changed the look of the "Tool-tip box" in the inventory and made it scale with the length of the item name. - Names of weapon-parts has been changed in the weapon creation. - How a weapon was built will now be reflected in its item name, seen on mouse over. - All characters will now start with 20 more hp. - Changed Actionbar shorts from F1-12 to 1 - ´. - New Magic Animations (more to come). - Ragdolls for creatures has gotten more density (weight). - Magic "ball" follows camera so it doesn't disappear from view. - NPCs react from damage. - New spellicons. - sidebar design changed. - Toggle feature in gameoptions for sidebar. World: - Some performance tweaking made in Fabernum. - More Detail added to Fabernum (more to come). - More work done around the trail from Kranesh. - Vadda got some more work done to it. (more to come). - Moved around NPC´s in Vadda. - Arrow Value and price reduced. - Several collision fixes. - Spruces now got branches and needles again. - Khurite village got new ambience sound. - Slight optimization of login screen. - Added coins of gold and silver to vendors. Current Patch Notes v.0.7.9.10 Patch Notes v.0.5.7.8 Patch Notes